


The Beginning

by ego_to_ego



Series: The Untold Stories of WKM [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Damien is trying his best, F/M, Gen, Marriage, Mostly Gen, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, it's not good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ego_to_ego/pseuds/ego_to_ego
Summary: Mark and Celine had fallen so deeply in love. Over time, all that changes. Damien tries to help, but there's nothing he can do. This is the start of the events that spiral into the mess that is WKM.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this story a few months ago just as an info dump but it kinda evolved...just very slowly.

Mark was starstruck by Celine. He always had been. It started as an elementary school crush on his best friend's sister. That same friend ended up as best man at his wedding, wearing his best tux and a gigantic smile on his face. 

No one was smiling more than Mark, however. Celine looked like an angel in her wedding dress, a stark contrast to the black clothing she usually wore. Mark had been told time and time again that Celine wasn't "marriage material" but he laughed them off. Those were the views of old men who wanted a maid more than a wife. What Mark loved  _ most _ about Celine was her feistiness, her fiery passion. Mark knew there was no one else he would rather spend the rest of his life with. 

Celine and Mark's wedding was grand in proportion, held during a warm summer day outside their own mansion.After swallowing his tears at the altar, the exchanging of rings, and of course the kiss, Mark was laughing with his friends while Celine was inside changing dresses.

"Isn't it just the best wedding you've ever seen!" Mark exclaimed. "I mean, even the mayor showed up!" He flashed a cheeky grin at Damien, who rolled his eyes at Mark's joke, still smiling himself.

"It certainly is extravagant" William replied, seeming far too serious and stiff for what the other two men were used to. Mark's smile faltered slightly.

"Well, I'm just glad you could make it, Will." Mark placed a firm hand on the Colonel's shoulder. "But lighten up a little! You aren't at war anymore, it's time to party!" The Colonel gave Mark a tired smile at his words, visibly relaxing.

"You're right, Mark. Don't let little old me bring down the mood. Look, there's your beautiful wife right there!" William raised his glass to where Celine was entering. Mark's face immediately lit up and he left without another word, leaving Damien and William by themselves. The Colonel immediately returned to his original posture, his back stiff and straight. Damien shot him a concerned look, twisting the pommel of his cane between his fingers. 

“Don’t.” William said gruffly. Damien looked mildly offended.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were going to.” William wasn’t looking Damien in the face, instead looking off into the distance. Damien followed William’s gaze to Mark and Celine where they were embracing, lips locked in a chaste kiss. They looked so happy. The Colonel did not. 

Damien’s mind started to put the pieces together, words spoken softly in his presence, casual touches he had thought nothing of at the time.

“You’re in love with her,” Damien said in amazement. The Colonel didn’t respond immediately, instead grabbing a champagne glass off a waiter’s plate and downing it in one go.

“I’m going to go find a pretty lady to dance with” Colonel finally said, and disappeared into the crowd.

The Colonel followed his word, as later Damien found him, tipsy, dancing with an equally tipsy Celine. Mark stood not to far away, and Damien’s heart hurt at his oblivious joyful expression. He didn’t object when Mark giggled and took his hand, sweeping him into a dance that mirrored William and Celine beside them.

Damien let himself be swept up into the movement of his feet, letting everything else blur away. Mark was laughing, and Damien found himself laughing as well. The guilt ate at Damien’s mind but when him and Mark parted, cheeks flushed, and Mark paused for a moment, asking if Damien was okay, he smiled and  lied, and said everything was fine. 

The next few years were amazing. Celine and Mark hosted parties every other week. Damien tried to show as often as he could, despite his busy work schedule. Celine and Mark seemed happy, always laughing, Celine always hanging off Mark’s arm. Damien felt relieved. Everything was fine. 

Damien forced himself not to think about his sister’s glee at the wealth marrying Mark had given her. He also forced himself not to think about the complaint she had made that Mark was never home. “He’s always doing late-night shoots, and when he’s not, he’s hanging out at a bar with his cast buddies”, she had said. But that was nothing at all, Damien was simply overthinking things. Everything was fine.

So, it should have been a surprise when Damien’s private phone rung in his office, and when he picked it up, he heard Mark sobbing on the other end.

“She...she’s gone,” Mark barely managed to get out. Damien didn’t have to ask who Mark was talking about. Not that Mark gave him any opportunity to talk.

“She was ch-cheating on me. On  _ me _ ! What did I do wrong? I thought she loved- I thought she loved me” 

Damien had thought so too. He had a feeling he knew who Celine was cheating with but he was loath to ask.

“Did she tell you this?”

“Yes, after I caught her in bed with our ‘dear friend’ William.” Mark sounded like he was on the verge between anger and desperation. Damien cursed under his breath, stretching the telephone cord to it’s full length as he stood up and grabbed his coat off it’s hook.

“I’m coming over,” he told Mark decisively.

“Don’t.” Mark said, his response suddenly short and clipped. Damien paused.

“But-” Damien started to protest.

“I’m sure your sister needs your comfort. She seemed pretty distraught” Mark said in a steely tone. Damien opened his mouth quickly, but before he could get any words out he heard the click as Mark hung up.

Damien was torn. Mark obviously didn’t want him there, but he didn’t sound okay either. Would going against Mark in order to comfort him only make him more angry?

In the end, Damien paced his office for a couple minutes before sitting back down and getting back to work. He could talk to Mark later when he cooled down. Besides, his city needs him right now.

At home, Mark found himself completely alone inside his giant mansion. His mind replayed the last image of Celine he had seen, of her dragging an apologetic, half-dressed Colonel out the door. To Mark, the manor seemed completely silent, but  unbeknownst to him, there was  _ something  _ hiding in the shadows of his furniture that was crowing in victory. And unbeknownst to him, that being whispered a single thought in Mark’s mind.

**_It isn’t fair, is it?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @ego-to-ego on Tumblr! Comments are much appreciated but of course not required.


End file.
